


Cloud's Smile

by AngelEyes93



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hollow Bastion, Reunion, post kh2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelEyes93/pseuds/AngelEyes93
Summary: Following his leave from Hollow Bastion in KH2, Cloud returns to Aerith. Cloud x Aerith.
Relationships: Aerith/Cloud (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Cloud's Smile

"Cloud! There you are." Aerith cooed happily as the blond approached her in the heart of Hollow Bastion.

"Yeah. I said I'd come back." His tone was deep yet mysterious like it always was. She smiled at him.

"I know... I never doubted you would. But, nonetheless, I am happy to see you."

She could've sworn she saw a slight pink color come to his pale cheeks as his eyes shifted from hers to his shoes for a moment.

"So, you wanna tell me what you've been up to since I last saw you?"

He met her gaze again, shaking his head.

"Not really... it's nothing I'd wanna get you involved in. But... you can tell me about what you've been doing since then."

The cheerful flower girl was not at all surprised that he didn't want to say what he'd gone away for. Cloud was very private from what she could tell, even in being by his side several times both for company as well as support in battle. She instantly smiled as she realized he was inviting her to talk about her own time spent since they'd been separated... Cloud didn't say it, but she knew this was his subtle way of showing he cared about her. 

"Well... besides my usual floral sales, I was helping Scoorge McDuck with his ice cream recreation."

"Ice cream recreation?" Cloud repeated.

She nodded. "Mhmm... he was trying to recreate this ice cream that's salty but sweet. He said it's really popular in another world and he wanted to bring it here. He managed to get it just right a couple of days ago."

"Oh... " He responded. Aerith couldn't help but feel a small smile tugging at her lips. Even when he didn't have much to say, which was quite often, she appreciated his one word responses. It meant he was listening to her. 

"Anyway... what do you say we go get some of that ice cream and catch up?"

Cloud looked surprised as he processed her words, his blue orbs widening ever so slightly and his lips parting just a little. She flashed him her usual close lipped sweet smile as she stared back at him with sparkling eyes so green they easily put emeralds to shame.

"... Let's do it."

Her happiness only grew as he accepted her invitation. 

"Great! Before we go though..." She trailed off, leaving the taller blond wondering what she was going to say. Before he could ask, she was walking over to him, and pulling him into an embrace as her head rested on his chest due to their height difference. He tensed against her, not used to such sudden acts of affection, his arms staying by his sides. 

"I... I really missed you."

It'd only been a couple of weeks since he'd left, but to Aerith it honestly felt much longer than that. It was strange not having him around. It had become a daily routine of hers along with selling flowers to attempt and make Cloud smile. This was no easy feat of course, especially considering how guarded he was. Just as Aerith was about to pull away from the hug, she felt his muscular arms encircle her frame. 

"I--”

He paused momentarily as if catching his words, looking past her figure which was pressed against him still. 

“I thought… I smelled your flowers. While I was away.”

Cloud said softly. It wasn't quite the same as a _I miss you_ but to her, it truly meant the world. He wasn't the type to be open about his feelings, but here he was, trying to express himself. Her grip on him tightened ever so slightly.

"Hmm?"

Aerith curiously responded as she pulled away from him just enough to meet his gaze, though his arms were still around her and hers around him. 

“... It’s nothing.” He said, shaking his head briefly as his hands returned to his sides. She let go of him as well and began to giggle. 

“You haven’t changed a bit, I see.”

“Huh?”

“Don’t worry… it’s a good thing. I promise.”

Aerith dug into her pockets for a moment, and soon presented a single yellow lily.

“Anyway… speaking of flowers, this is for you.”

As he took it from her slowly, she couldn’t help but notice a small smile creeping onto his face for mere seconds as he brought it to his nose to sniff it, his eyes closing. There were some days, like today, where she succeeded in making him smile. Quite a shame he didn't do it more often, as Aerith could feel her heartbeat quicken and her cheeks warm as she admired the rare sight before her. 

"You should do that more often." The flower girl said softly. The blond man blinked, his eyes opening again as his baffled expression replaced the grin on his face. 

"Do what?"

Aerith chuckled, shaking her head.

"Just... never mind, Cloud. Still up for that ice cream? I think you'd like it."

"... Sure.” He nodded.

She was beaming as she turned around and began to lead the way with him following behind her. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've always been a huge CloudxAerith shipper, and I clearly remember him telling her he was leaving in KH2. This piece follows that with him returning to her. If anyone can't remember or hasn't seen the scene before here it is:  
> https://youtu.be/296CfovLU3c  
> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos, comments, and bookmarks are all greatly appreciated. :)
> 
> \- Angie


End file.
